pikminfandomcom-20200223-history
Pikmin in other media
Elements from the ''Pikmin'' series have appeared in several other Nintendo games. The Super Smash Bros. series in particular is well known for having references to multitudes of Nintendo series and, more recently, those of other companies. Games GameCube ''Luigi's Mansion'' On the title screen of Luigi's Mansion, select Options, and then "Pikmin Movie". This is a beta trailer of Pikmin that was released before the game's final production. [http://super-smash-bros.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Smash_Bros._Melee Super Smash Bros. Melee] Of this game's nearly 300 trophies two are based on Pikmin. One features a group of standing Pikmin of the three colors that are present in the first game in the series, while the other is a trophy of Captain Olimar that can only be obtained if you have a Pikmin game saved in the memory card with your other games on your memory card. ''Mario Golf: Toadstool Tour'' If the player hits the ball into a Flower Bed, the three Pikmin types from the first game will fly out. ''The Legend of Zelda: The Wind Waker'' In The Legend of Zelda: Wind Waker the 3 goddess statues resemble Red, Yellow, and Blue Pikmin. The statues all have a pole sticking out of their head (resembling a stem) and the Din statue has a nose, the Farore statue has ears, and the Naryu statue has a crack where the mouth should be. Game Boy Advance ''The Legend of Zelda: The Minish Cap'' Puffstools appear as a Minish sized enemy in the Deepwood Shrine, the first dungeon of The Minish Cap. ''Pokémon'' (Generation 3) In the third generation of Pokémon, there is a grass/dark-type Pokémon named Nuzleaf. It has similar characteristics to Red Pikmin, having a pointed nose and a leaf on its head, and its alternative "shiny" appearance is mainly red. Its highest stat is attack, and its ability, Chlorophyll, boosts a Pokémon's speed while its sunny in battle, similar to how Pikmin grow flowers that boost speed after being buried for some time. ''Animal Crossing'' In the original Animal Crossing, there is an e-Reader card with a Pikmin design, which can be used for clothes, wallpaper, etc.. It can be viewed here. (Series 2, D04) In Wild World, there is an item called "Pikmin". When touched, it says the word "Pikmin", sounding similar to the sound at the start of Pikmin 2. There is also a character named Gulliver, whose story shares similarities with the plot of'' Pikmin''. The player hits him with a slingshot and makes him crash, after which his ship parts need collecting. His ship is named the "Porpoise 5000", which is a clearly a reference to the S.S. Dolphin. Nintendo DS ''Nintendogs'' In all 6 versions of this game, at the second-hand shop, there is a Red Bulborb toy on a shelf of products in a some pre-rendered background shots. ''WarioWare D.I.Y. One premade microgame in WarioWare D.I.Y. by 9-Volt is called Pikmin. You control Olimar, whose throwing cursor moves back and forth. Tapping the screen throws a red Pikmin at the cursor. If the Pikmin lands on the rock with nectar on it, it will bloom and you will win, but missing means the Pikmin drowns in the pond and you lose. ''Yoshi's Island DS In Yoshi's Island DS, one of the baby's kidnapped by Kamek has a face very similar to Olimar. Wii ''The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword'' When an insect is killed, the ghost that floats up is similar to a Pikmin's ghost. The baby at the potion shop bears a striking resemblance to Captain Olimar. ''WarioWare: Smooth Moves'' The Empress Bulblax makes a cameo appearance in the game WarioWare: Smooth Moves, where the player must tilt the Wii-mote to roll the beast from side to side in an endeavour to squash Pikmin. This mini-game is called "Pikmin 2", and the background music is the music played on the demo screens in Pikmin. The same music is also used as the "Louie's Dark Secret" theme in Pikmin 2. ''Super Mario Galaxy'' In Space Junk Galaxy, there is a ship that bears great resemblance to The Ship in Pikmin 2. It serves no purpose other than as a planetoid between planetoids, part of the level. It is not a precise recreation, and there has been debate over whether it is indeed modelled on the Pikmin ship or whether any similarities are coincidence. The main features that allow a connection to be drawn are the colors, three fins and two bubble-shaped cockpit windows. Evidence to the contrary is that the shape and paint job are completely different. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Super Smash Bros. Brawl is the third installment in Nintendo's cross-series 3D fighting game. It is the first Smash Bros. game where Pikmin elements have exceeded a couple of trophies, most notably for the inclusion of Olimar as a playable character. There are 21 trophies and 16 stickers from the Pikmin series in this game. ''Animal Crossing City Folk'' In City Folk, Gulliver and the same items reappear, as well as a DLC-exclusive red Pikmin hat, to commemorate the release of NPC! Pikmin, and a to-scale model of the S.S. Dolphin, to celebrate the 40th year anniversary of the Apollo 11's successful landing on the moon. Nintendo 3DS Kid Icarus: Uprising When playing a PvP match with AI characters, they will be given random, Nintendo-related names, some of which include Olimar, Louie, and Pikmin. ''Animal Crossing New Leaf'' In Animal Crossing New Leaf, there are 5 Pikmin Items, ranging from hats to furniture. First is the Red/Blue/Yellow Pikmin hats. Acnl-yellowpikmin.jpg|Yellow pikmin hat in A.C.N.L. tumblr_mn6n92qY901rdod18o1_400.jpg|Blue Pikmin hat in A.C.N.L. 141304-AnimalCrossingDolphin.jpg|Here is the Dolphin in A.C.N.L. HNI 0055.JPG|Red Pikmin hat w/ Pikmin planter in A.C.N.L. Also there are two furnitures that can be placed in your home first, is the Pikmin planter which is a plot with the first three pikmin in them. Lastly is the Dolphin from Pikmin. All of these items are able to be purchased from day 1, through the fortune cookie that randomly gives you a Nintendo based item. These fortune cookies cost 2 play coins from the 3DS pedometer. As for the numbers of the cookies ther as follows: *Red Pikmin Hat: #13 *Blue Pikmin Hat: #14 *Yellow Pikmin Hat: #15 *Pikmin Planter: #33 *Dolphin: #39 ''Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS'' In the fourth installment of the Super Smash Bros. series, Olimar once again appears as a playable character. The only differences between Super Smash Bros. Brawl and this installment for Olimar is the use of Winged Pikmin for his Up+Special, and only being able to carry three Pikmin at once. The Pikmin are also now plucked in a set order rather than based on the terrain. WarioWare Gold The Pikmin 2 microgame returns in WarioWare Gold, you can also get paintings of Olimar and some Pikmin when scanning their respective amiibo in the Wario's amiibo Sketch ''mode. ''StreetPass In the 3DS Mii Plaza minigame, Find Mii, one of the obtainable items for your Mii is the Pikmin Hat. This is similar to the Pikmin Hat in Animal Crossing as mentioned above. And in another minigame named Puzzle Swap, there is a Pikmin-themed Puzzle that features one of each of the three original types surrounded by Seeding Dandelions. It is a 15-piece puzzle that does not require Streetpass exclusive-puzzle pieces. ''AR Cards'' The Nintendo 3DS comes packaged with 6 AR cards which feature different characters from Nintendo's different franchinses. The 6th card features a red, yellow and blue Pikmin. eShop During a transfer of DSiWare, many of the standard three Pikmin can be seen carrying Pellets over from one side of the screen to the other. ''Pokemon X/Y One pokemon, Vivillon, Pokedex #666, is planned to be released with a special edition wing patern to mark 100,000,000 online trades. Each wing contains three different colored flowers; a white, a red, and a lavender flower. This is a possible reference to the Pikmin's flower colors from all 3 games. Wii U ''Wii U transfer On the Wii U, it takes a long time to transfer wii content on your console. To improve this, you get to view a little short film of the Pikmin transfering your data. First they carry the content across the land and onto an odd ship. Sometimes, a Pikmin will not make it onto the ship, so the ship has to reopen. Then it travels from the metaphorical Wii planet, to the metaphorical Wii U planet that looks like the sun. Then they continue to carry their data to the memory core of the Wii U. This, and Nintendo Land, both show how the Wii U is the grand finale of Nintendo's past. None of the Pikmin types are from Pikmin 3, and there are no captains to be seen. Mario Kart 8 You can get an Olimar Costume for your Mii when scanning in the Olimar amiibo, you can also do this in Mario Kart 8 Deluxe ''for the Nintendo Switch. ''Super Mario Maker You can get an Olimar costume and a Pikmin costume either by completing an 100-Mario Challenge or by scanning their respective amiibo. Yoshi's Woolly World You can get an Olimar skin for Yoshi by scanning in the Olimar or Pikmin amiibo. This is also true for the 3DS port, Poochy & Yoshi's Woolly World. ''Nintendo Land'' Pikmin plays a role here as one of the games to play, called Pikmin Adventure. You take the role as either Olimar or a Pikmin and have to complete Challenge Mode-like levels to escape the caves. Other ''Nintendo Monopoly'' (2010 edition) Pikmin are featured on the sides of the box packaging. B. & O. Railroad has been replaced with a red "Pikmin Onion". The "S.S Dolphin" is also featured as a game piece. ''The Binding of Issac: Wrath of the Lamb'' The game known as "The Binding of Issac: Wrath of the Lamb" features a boss and a boss reskin known as Daddy Long Legs and Triachnid. Both bosses act extremly similar to the Beady Long Legs, where it attacks by smashing with its feet and its head must be attacked. Both of their death animations are also very similar. The series is known to reference many Nintendo franchises. Daddy Long Legs.png|The Daddy Long Legs Tri-Acharid.png|The Triachnid Television Programs *In the beginning of the anime known as "Poni Pani Dash!" in episode 7. On the black board are three chalk drawings of pikmin, in the colors red, yellow, and blue. *In season 5, episode 6 of the television show "The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy", the episode "Herbicidal Maniac" features one character, General Skarr, becoming a pikmin-like creature. *In season 4, episode 16 of the television show "Spongebob Squarepants", the episode "The Thing" features one character, Squidward, going on a short, painful adventure, resulting in him taking the appearance of a Pikmin. *In "The Amazing World of Gumball" episode "The Fury," features a backstory and in it, there is a opponent who looks like a Peckish Aristocrab. But it only shows it getting beaten up like the other opponents. *On Phineas and Ferb, there is a Robot that looks like the Titan Dweevil. Squidward.jpg|Squidward as The Thing, in the episode "The Thing" General Skarr.png|General Skarr from "Herbicidal Maniac" Unreleased Media ''Stage Debut'' Captain Olimar and Pikmin were planned to have large roles in this unreleased game. Category:Other Category:Pikmin images Category:Media Category:Merchandise images